Another Reunion
Back to 2010 Logs Shred Robustus The med lab appears to be perfectly spic and span, there does not appear to be so much as a molecule of grime to be detected. For once, the lights are on, their bright glow gleaming off the metallic surfaces, and Shred is seated, quite relaxed, at a terminal, examining some files... files Robustus might not recognize.... as they are in fact files on the Empties who are contained in secured booths, following their exposure to the substance known as Nucleon. Robustus’ foot falls are heard before he makes his way fully into the med lab. He glances around and smiles, "Goodness someone has been busy." he notes with a soft chuckle. He takes a few strides to see what Shred is reading over as he hands come to rest on the chair she is seated in, fingers just barely brushing against her wings. "Hmm... what is this?" he asks, optics scanning the files. Shred shivers lightly at the contact to her wings, and she smiles turning to look up at Robustus, "Hey Rob... It's... good to see you back... I have missed you." turning back to the screen, she nods faintly, "This... is a project I am working on for lord Megatron. The effects of the Nucleon. So far, they have all shown a significant increase in their systems efficiency, though their transformation circuitry has been rendered non-functional." Robustus takes note of the slight shiver, idly moving a finger to trace against a wing. "Good cycle, Shred, I am glad to be back as is Slipstream." he pauses and looks down at you, smiling with his lips and optics glowing a vivid shade of silver, "I missed you as well." Then a soft hmm to her words about the files, "They all experienced the same exact plus and minus?" Shred mms softly, and she nods, "Pretty much, Robustus. some seem to have more greatly increased strength, but it's hard to get clear readings on them. I think soon we shall need to test on somebody else..." Robustus' smile is lost to a frown in less than a second. "I do not like the sound of that." his tone firm, concerned even. "Please tell me you will not mess with that stuff until we know fully the effects of this Nucleon." Shred looks up to Robustus, "Well, Robustus, I have been the one administering the Nucleon to the test subjects... and I have no intention of using it on myself until all other avenues of testing have been used..." Robustus peers down at you, that frown remaining, concern in his optics. Hands move to come to rest on your shoulders, fingers moving slightly against your armor. "Good. It would be a shame if over time there was a rather nasty side effect to this Nucleon and with your just getting this new form, I would think it a travesty should you lose your jet form and therefore the freedom of flight in that form." Shred nods firmly, "I know, Robustus, that's why we have to be careful. Another... Interesting thing about the Nucleon. The empties have not needed to recharge since the infusion. at all. " Robustus' optics narrow, quite familiar with Shred's previous issues with recharges and keeping them. "You haven't had a relapse in recharges since you got your new form have you?" Shred shakes her head, "No, not at all Rob. I'm quite fine. I have been recharging on a careful schedule. And I have not suffered any problems with loss of power." Robustus inclines his head to that, just a hint of a smile returning. "All right then. So why consider taking this Nucleon then? Are you not happy with how you are now?" Shred lowers her head slightly, "It's... well, I just want to be better... more useful, you know?" Robustus slides his hands up your shoulders and back slightly so his fingers caress your neck, "And you are not useful now?" Shred nods...”Well... yes... but... I still feel somehow...” the truth of what is getting to her still lies with the games. Robustus continues to gently rub your neck cables with his fingers, shifting down to speak softly into your audio, "I like you just the way you are dear Shred. But for me to fully understand why you are feeling as you are, you will have to trust me enough to tell me." Shred mms, closing her optics, as she sighs, "It's since the games... I've never been so embarrassed in the pit. I was worse out there than a raw protoform, Rob. Nitrogear thrashed me." Robustus murmurs near your audio as his fingers press a bit more firmly to your neck cabling, "As I recall you had to show off by removing your head, which limited you somewhat from my casual observation of the fight itself. However, I understand you were embarrassed to be bettered by a mech who obviously does not have your gladiatorial training. Though that certainly is not a good reason to consider taking Nucleon. Despite the reported power upgrade, has it shown itself to improve one's skills?" Shred mms, shaking her head, "No, not one's skills... but their speed, and their strength, yes...” she sighs, "I have the skills, but I still feel... well, to sluggish, and I lack the physical power of most mechs." Robustus hmms softly, considering what to say thoughtfully as he rubs a bit more firmly. "Well do you really need power to be a good fighter? There is something to be said about agility as well as dexterity." he murmurs softly, straightening up a bit to kiss the top of your helm. "Strength is not just a physical manifestation; it can be in ones character as well." Shred smiles, "Well, it's true, there is a lot to be said for agility and dexterity... but unfortunately there are times when you do need raw power. an example from my past... once, myself and Starscream went Autobot hunting... and we found Optimus prime and another Autobot. I went straight for prime. But I barely even managed to scratch him. He's even faster than I am... and much stronger, and more heavily armored." Robustus smiles a bit to that, "Ah but Shred he is a mech made for combat with all the associative programs to perform in combat. You, on the other hand, didn't have such as you were an Empty. You learned your skill the hard way. Prime cannot claim the same can he?" he asks as he moves his hands off your neck. "Nor can he fix another like you can. He doesn't have that programming." Shred hmms, "I... don't know, Robustus. I do not know the abilities of Prime, only that he is strong... I have no idea where he came from. But I guess you're right, he's certainly not a medic like we are...” Robustus nods to that, "No one knows where he came from Shred. He is a mystery wrapped in a enigma." he notes, walking over to the chair next to you, he settles down and says, "Besides, like I said, there is strength that can be tapped into when it is needed. I have been known to tap into my own when dealing with a mech larger than myself, when I had to help him up onto a med table. Like Megatron, he is larger and heavily armored, not exactly a light weight that mech." Shred nods, and she hmms, "Who was that mech, Robustus? Do you mind my asking? As to Megatron... well, when I was in the pits, he was my greatest inspiration. He himself was a former gladiator, a champion... and see what he has done. how the Decepticons have risen." Robustus cocks his head to the question, "Ah it was long ago Shred, not sure if that old fellow is still around anymore. Suffice it to say I put a good amount of strain upon my body that day." he smiles a bit as he remembers it, "Thankfully I was younger then and a good amount of tapping into my strength was all that was required to assist him to a med table." he pauses and nods his head, "I understand he was quite a imposing figure in the pits, but then he is one now as well. Not much has changed in that regard." Shred nods faintly, "Fair enough... though that does interest me... Perhaps it would be an idea to see if he would join our cause... to be something more. Well, if he is still around. There are also a few Decepticons I may be able to learn from, when they are in Polyhex... Banzai-tron, Bludgeon, and Halberd...” Robustus smiles a bit to that, "I doubt our Lord has interest in old mechs that don't have a ounce of fighting programming. He was just a simple laborer. Not much to offer to this army I'm afraid, even if he's still alive." he glances down at his hands a moment, "Why would you wish to learn the arts of Metallikato and Circuit-Su?" Shred smiles, "Well, Rob... I have some skill in combat already.... and my medical knowledge, I know most weaknesses in the common chassis forms, as well as how to recognize weak points in a design... learning the martial arts, I would be able to put my skills to greater effect in combat." Robustus considers that point, then a little shiver passes through him. "I do not understand how a medic who has sworn the oaths, or I presume you have done so, would wish to seek to injure others. You may have not noticed but I didn't linger long during those combat sessions. I do not need to see how the injuries occurred, I simply fix them." Shred nods, and she sighs, "I'm sorry, Robustus... just, the need to fight is ingrained in me, in the very core of my programming." Robustus inclines his head, reaching with a hand to take one of yours. Squeezing gently, "I know Shred. Fight for survival is something we all have within us, just a select number have it more than others." he smiles a little to you, "You cannot help what you were anymore than I can change it, it just simply is what it is. I do not care less for you because of it." Shred nods... and she smiles to Robustus, before she hmms, "Robustus... if the war were to end today, what would you do?" Robustus smiles to that one. "I would take you in my arms and celebrate, then I would ask you out on a date so we could talk and get to know each other's dreams, desires, hopes and fears. I would want to know all I can about you, then I would ask you what you asked me not so long ago... to make our sparks as one." Shred nods...”I don't know what I would do, honestly Rob. the future, after the war, I have never really thought about. After the war, if there's no more pain, no more injury. We're obsolete." Robustus chuckles softly, "I would disagree. We will be needed as long as there are mechs and femmes working jobs that cause injury. Then there is the wonderful though at times quite frustrating task of making protoforms for new sparks." Shred hmms, "Making protoforms for new sparks, Rob? They... wouldn't go into that for us at the academy...” Robustus nods his head, "Yes, making protoforms. Of course I am older than you am I not?" he asks softly, not meaning it offensively, "Back when I was in medical academy they felt it prudent to show us the techniques to make protoforms should there be a massive break down in the factories that typically built them." Shred smiles, interest in her optics now, "And... you would teach me, how to make them, Rob? I... would really like that... even if we only did it the once... for a spark of our own creation...." Robustus's optics and face take on this pleasantly surprised look, then he nods to you, "I could teach you, yes." Shred grins, and she nods, "Excellent. Yes, I know the usual result of a spark fusion, Rob... I'm, not totally ignorant... I also know that is how most of the empties came to exist... and why... well, why they are in such forms.” Robustus smiles a bit to your casual sounding tone. "Actually spark merges don't always result in a new spark Shred. I talked to Slipstream. I know about her and Goa." he frowns and sighs, "I feel badly for her. That mech better be dead because if he isn't he is going to be. She is not happy with him being gone with no contact at all." he shakes his head then looks at you seriously. "She said they merged several times, but she's obviously not carrying. I have to wonder if it had anything to do with his exposure to Goanium." Shred nods faintly, and she hmms, "I feel badly too. Slipstream is one of my best friends, Rob, and I swear, if I find Goa, I am going to rip him apart. he'll WISH he was dead. As to their not having formed a new spark, I suspect you are right, it is from the goanium... I just hope he has not caused her any long-term problems through their spark merges. That's why I wanted to keep an eye on her...” Robustus inclines his head to your sentiments, "I understand, she speaks highly of you despite the rather unfortunate incident when you apparently went crazy and were going after her and Goa like you wanted to kill them." he pauses a moment, "Hearing her say that was a shock, but knowing your history as I do it made sense. Not that I condone what you did of course. Just that I understand why you did it. Luckily though no one was killed as I am sure you would have been very upset if you lost your friend over such a ingrained reaction." Shred visibly winces at the mention of the 'incident' and she nods, "Yes, I would have been very upset. I am still a bit upset about what Psykeout did. I really wanted, at the least, for him and I to be friends." Robustus glances a moment at the empty desk where the crazed mech used to sit. "He is not a well mech in the head Shred, no one can save him but himself and only if he lets Mindwipe truly help him. But from what I was told he was stubborn and refused to believe he had any issues. Suffice it to say I am not surprised he has not come back despite the orders from our Lord to learn to be a better medic." Shred nods, "I am not surprised either... When I told him I forgave him... well... he could not get out of here fast enough Rob... The look on his face...” Robustus shifts off his chair and gets on his knees, hands placed on your hands. "Shred he wouldn't know how to treat you well. He cannot conceive that someone would care enough about him to forgive him for such a transgression. It is better that you have done so and move on, live your life with someone that you care for, have no fear of, and cares for you in return." Shred smiles, and she nods, moving, without saying anything now, just to hug Robustus, and kiss him on the cheek. Robustus slips his arms carefully under your wings, basically around the waist, to hug you in return. He vents softly to the cheek kiss, turning his head slightly to return the gesture. He murmurs softly, "So I was thinking we should go out on a date." Shred smiles, "A date, huh? Sounds like a plan... what do you have in mind, Rob?" Robustus slips back to reply, though still close, "Well I was thinking a drink, perhaps go to a movie, or take a long walk and gaze up at the stars. Talk about what I said before... our hopes, dreams, fears... desires." Shred nods, "That sounds... nice rob. really nice." Robustus smiles and says, "So when shall we do the date then?" he asks. Shred smiles, "Soon, I hope." Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Shred's Logs Category:Robustus's Logs